


Bad Romance 2: Worse Romance

by godtrash



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji is Fuji, Gay Ass Teens, M/M, Prom, Second choice, T for KISSING, the lingering spectre of homophobia... i call it, very vague implications of homophobia but nobody says or does anything bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtrash/pseuds/godtrash
Summary: Fuji doesn't get to go to prom with Tezuka like he dreamed he would. Instead, he gets something better.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Inui Sadaharu, GP is just in the BG but it's there, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bad Romance 2: Worse Romance

He’s slipping, they all see it. When he shrugs his shoulders and smiles it’s all there, a flash of lightning in the summer sun. The gears are turning, quicker and quicker now that the tennis season is over. And still he has nothing to show for it, no proud victory against his captain or even so much as a tie. Not even prom can lift his spirits. He sits outside in the hot summer air, stifling in his suit with a corsage. His date has run off with some other guy to dance, more attentive, less fake. The smile plastered over his face is made up as he watches Tezuka go early, before Arai and friends have even spiked the punch like they said they would. It’s all meaningless to Fuji, a whirlwind of color and sound he isn’t quite involved in. 

Life is a tennis match, a game; and somewhere along the way he lost.

Inui comes to sit by him, after checking in with Oishi who goes to slow dance with Eiji despite it all, though there are no cackles today over the suspicious relationships of the tennis club. Only silence, whether in shock or acceptance he doesn’t know. A lot of girls with broken hearts tonight. And him, sitting with the club’s manager in companionable silence.

Until Inui speaks.

“Want to dance?” 

Uncharacteristically enough, he never did like to be the center of attention. But Fuji nods slow, and gets up. Why not, he thinks, it’s not like he has anything to live for and the social suicide seems worth it for a laugh. But no one is laughing as they dance, along with the other couples in the crowd, Fuji’s hands on Inui’s broad shoulders and Inui’s hands likewise on his hips. What a spectacle this must be, for the school and everyone else, but no one comes in to stop it. It’s like one big cosmic joke he’s not even in on. But he kind of likes it if he’s honest.

The song is pretty, haunting in the school gym as they dance, turning slowly in the bright lights flickering. He doesn’t know how it happened, but he knows they must have kissed because Eiji asks him the next day. No hi-how-are-you just the redhead’s eyes bugging if he asks if it’s true, did he really kiss that nasty guy Inui at prom, because people said he did and Eiji was too wrapped up in his own romance novel to see. Luckily, everyone thinks it’s a stunt. Or pretend to, anyway, if not for the sake of Fuji’s feelings and the terror they’d feel if they got caught making fun of the genius. He prefers it to be the former when it’s really the latter. And that’s fine, he doesn’t see Inui until math. He always was too smart for his own good.

“I heard Kaidou stormed off in a huff.” Fuji says. Inui shakes his head. “That’s just rumors, don’t believe it.” They are sitting with their desks drawn together, the homework open in front of them. They eat lunch together too. Eiji is getting worried. Fuji never answered his question. 

It goes on like this and Fuji admits, in front of Inui, that he was more worried about someone noticing he has a pimple than anyone thinking he was gay or anything. Least of all for Inui, who despite his height and voice is not the hot commodity among girls in their grade. Inui seems to take it all in stride, asks him on a proper date and everything. It isn’t long before they are the school's most talked about couple. For good reason too, but nobody is wondering about Eiji and Oishi and seem to accept them as just another fact of life. Like sky’s blue, grass is green, everyone in the tennis club is madly in love with one another and it’s like something out of Fleetwood Mac documentaries. 

They go on proper dates too, to the movies and everything. Fuji rests his head on Inui’s shoulder like he thinks he should and feels Inui tighten up, compress everything he is into a little ball of fear. No one ever knows what to expect with these two, nobody knows what they’ll do next. 

Inui tests his latest batch of juice on Fuji first because he says Fuji’s “usually” immune to the stuff. He watches a pinky finger tinged with pink juice disappear between Fuji’s lips with a swallow and those big blue eyes blinking back at him wide. “It tastes like peppermint.” He says, before passing out like an angel falling in a shallow grave. He caught hell for that, but Fuji catches hell too, when he gets lazy and copies off Inui’s math homework even though he’s perfectly capable of doing it himself. He acts like it’s Inui’s fault the numbers were so perfect, so lacking in error that his teachers didn’t believe he did it on his own. He whacks Inui with a math textbook and asks him to be his tutor. Not that he needs it. He’s a genius, and Inui feels ridiculous sitting at the small tea table explaining concepts as though he were a child. He pretends not to know, folds his delicate hands and smiles at Inui with that benign smile that promises evil things.

“You’re so smart.” He says.

“I’m not the smartest.” He says in retort, and Fuji has nothing else to say to that. He gets up and stands looking out the window. “Oh, it’s our song.” He says, Inui’s eyes flickering to the little radio Fuji had set up. He prefers to work in silence but Fuji insisted it would be boring without a little music to study to. The song is a Western one, from some popular movie or another before his time. Fuji sways to it, and then reaches out his hand.

“Dance with me.” 

Inui doesn’t move. Fuji frowns. “You danced at prom.”

He swallows thickly. “Fuji, what are we?”

“What do you mean?” He replies airily. “You’re Inui, the biggest nerd in all of third year, and I’m Fuji.” He comes closer. “They call me a genius, but they don’t know any better. Wanna know what I am?” Inui nods, slowly, as Fuji sinks down to his level. He still has height on him, man, Fuji is so small. He leans forward, hands splayed on Inui’s knees as he presses forward and their lips brush, just the lightest amount.

“I’m a witch.” He half-whisper-sighs into Inui’s mouth, and then they are kissing for real, with his big hands clutching at the small of his back, and Fuji holding his shoulders for dear life. Any port in the storm, he thinks. But he knows it’s not like that. 

Tezuka was never gonna like Fuji back, anyone with half a brain could see that. Which must make Fuji truly brainless as he claimed, or just in deep denial. He seemed to let go of that bitter quality to himself as he slants his mouth along Inui’s. The song goes on, and he’s no longer some boy left at the side of the dance floor because his date couldn’t even pretend to buy his lies anymore. For once in his life, Fuji has been earnest, telling the truth with his mouth and his hands, and the shucked off sweatshirt revealing thin material underneath and thinner skin. 

How could Inui have been so wrong, thinking Fuji was playing just a game with him, when he was the only one with nothing to lose? His parents never minded what he did so long as he brought home good grades, and Fuji’s parents would be too afraid he thought, too afraid of what they had done wrong. At least they had another son, but if those rumors of that Catholic school were to be believed… 

Inui felt a pinch on his lip, a sharp bite of teeth that made blood blossom up.

“Stop thinking. I can tell when your brain is going a million miles an hour, data man.” Fuji climbs in his lap and nestles his head against his shoulder, humming to the music. It’s peaceful and warm, and despite the protest from his bones Inui doesn’t want to get up anytime soon. Let whoever come in and see the horrible truth of it all, that Fuji does have emotions and Inui is in helplessly head over heels for him. Let that be it. Wherever this goes, he is going happily with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Their song is Take My Breath Away by Berlin :3


End file.
